Issue 124
Issue 124 is the one-hundred and twenty-fourth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead, the fourth part of Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two, and the tenth part of the "All Out War" story arc. It was published on March 26, 2014. Plot Eugene, Carson, and the others are en route back to the Hilltop in a van stolen from Sanctuary. Carson notes that it's getting too dark to see, and Eugene has him turn the lights on. Eugene spots a Savior guard atop a nearby building just in time; the van's engine block is shot out but there are no fatalities. Eugene tells the others he has a plan. At the Hilltop, Nicholas helps Rick up and they begin their retreat towards the house. A Savior attacks but Jesus dropkicks him in the face. Just as Rick and Nicholas climb the stairs to the house, two more Saviors run up from behind them; Nicholas is slashed across the back. As the other is about to stab Rick, Carl emerges from the house and shoots both Saviors down. Gregory and Carl get Rick and Nicholas inside as the Saviors charge the front door. Negan shouts that a door won't stop them. He doesn't notice Michonne and Ezekiel sneaking to the cars behind the Saviors to turn on their lights. When the lights come on, Andrea and the sharpshooters upstairs open up on the Saviors below, killing seven or eight of them. Negan orders a retreat and his forces fall back. The Savior guard who shot at Eugene and his crew is still watching the van. The van's horn has been jammed into the on position to draw walkers towards it. Eugene comes up behind the Savior and notes, "Carson here tells me your name is Donnie," before shoving him off the ledge to his death. He then tells the others that they'll rest up and return to the Hilltop at sunrise. After the battle, Michonne and Jesus clean up the walkers that have made it through the hole in the Hilltop's fence. They find a knife coated with dried blood and take it to Dr. Carson, who realizes that the Saviors' melee weapons are contaminated with residue from walkers and that whoever has been injured by them (Nicholas, Richard and Arnold) is going to die. Notably, Rick isn't suffering from a severe fever like Nicholas and the others; his wound seems to have been relatively minor (and non-infected). Back at their camp in the woods near the Hilltop, Dwight talks about moving their camp and Negan gloats to Dwight about their approaching victory. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Michonne *Eugene Porter *Heath *Nicholas *Paula *Paul Monroe *Gregory *Harlan Carson *Dwight *Negan *Carson *Amber *Mark *Ezekiel *Donnie *Richard (Mentioned) *Arnold (Mentioned) *Hilltop Colony residents *The Saviors *Maggie Greene (Cover) *Kal (Cover) Deaths *Donnie *Several unnamed Saviors. Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Donnie. *First mention of Richard. *First mention of Arnold. *Survivors realize that a person attacked with a weapon mucked in zombie guts will kill the victim, no matter how severe the wound is. **On Robert Kirkman's AMA, he stated that in this issue we will learn Rick's "final fate." *It was said in the end of Issue 123 that this issue will "get more into that arrow thing that's sticking out of Rick", and "it's going to be unthinkable". *Kal appears on the cover, although he died an issue earlier. *This is the second issue whose cover shows a character, Maggie, who doesn't appear in the issue itself, nor is mentioned in it. Goofs/Errors *In the panel when Nicholas is helping Rick up the stairs before getting attacked by the two Saviors, the boltDwight shot is on the left side of Rick's abdomen rather than his right. Category:Media and Merchandise